


what could be

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi's parents think that he and Suga are dating. Suga wishes it were true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what could be

"My parents are coming to visit," Daichi says, but what he means is something else entirely.

Koushi gets it, because they've been through this before. More times than either of them can count, and Koushi honestly doesn't think that he wants to keep track anyway, because he knows that the number is just going to be something painful.

"How long?" Koushi asks, looking up from his book, from where he's sitting on their couch.

"Just for the weekend." Daichi scratches the back of his neck and sighs. "They'll probably want to take us out for dinner on Friday. Same drill as usual, you know? Just…"

"Yeah," Koushi says, to save Daichi from having to continue. "I know. I've got it. I'll keep my Friday night free."

Daichi smiles, but it's a little strained. "Thanks, Suga."

Koushi nods in reply, returning to his book as Daichi walks away. He waits until Daichi is in his room, with the door shut, before putting his book down and resting his head in his hands.

They do this every single time Daichi's parents come to visit. Daichi came out to them in his first year of university, and he panicked then, fending off the repeated questions of when he'd get a girlfriend by not only telling them that he was gay, but that he was dating someone.

He wasn't, and he's still not. As far as Daichi's parents have been told, however, he's been dating Koushi since shortly after graduation.

It's not that Koushi minds being used as a shield from having to deal with a potentially awkward situation; he knows he's in no position to judge when he hasn't even come out to his own family yet. It's just that this would be a lot easier to deal with, and significantly less painful if not for the fact that Koushi _wishes_ it were all true.

He likes the fictional relationship they've come up with together, he likes the false memory of an awkward, emotional Daichi confessing his feelings for Koushi just after graduation. He likes the fact that his fictional response was much smoother than anything that he knows he would be capable of if the situation were real. He likes that in their story, he just laughed and said that he knew, that he's known for all of their third year of high school, and it was as easy as that.

Honestly, Koushi thinks as he picks up his book again. His life would be so much easier right now if Daichi _had_ known. All of third year, and all of second year, too. Koushi's feelings for Daichi have been a quiet constant at the back of his mind for so long that he no longer knows what it feels like to _not_ be in love with Daichi, to not be pining after one of his best friends. His roommate. His pretend boyfriend, when the need arises.

At least, Koushi tell himself, it's just dinner this time. It's not going to be anywhere near as awkward as the time they were just passing by and decided to drop in with an hour's worth of warning. Daichi gave them his bed and shared with Koushi instead, and even if it wasn't the first time they've been in the same bed, the extra context that came with it made it impossible for Koushi to sleep at all, that night. He still remembers the way he just laid there, too awake, too aware of the warmth of Daichi's skin pressed against his, the soft hair on his arms and legs brushing against Koushi's.

He remembers how awkward Daichi had been the next morning as well, the way he avoided Koushi for a while, after his parents left.

Dinner, at least, is going to be much shorter, and much easier to deal with. He can do that much. He's sure of it.

He sits there for a moment, looking down at his book but not actually paying attention to anything on the page, recalling all the other details of their fake relationship, should any questions come up when they're all sitting down together. They've been together for three years, now. They're happy living together while they study, and they'll look for somewhere else to move into after they've graduated and found work. The rest is easy enough for them to fill with their real lives, their real relationship. They don't argue often, but it does happen sometimes, because it can be difficult, sharing such a small space and seeing the same person every single day. Daichi is the better cook, better at keeping track of when the bin needs to be taken out and when they need to do the laundry. Koushi is better at making sure they're both well-rested and well-fed during exam period, or when they have assignments due.

Daichi's mother thinks they're perfect together, that they complete each other. It hurts a little to think about that, about what they _could_ be like. Koushi tries not to think about it at all, because it's difficult to stop once he starts, and there's no point in making himself sad about something that he knows he can't have.

He's about to properly get back to his book when the door of Daichi's room opens again. Koushi looks up, blinking with surprise when he sees Daichi standing there, frowning, trembling, as if he's about to burst.

"Daichi—?"

"Suga," he says, so determined, so obviously full of courage that he sounds like he did back he was a captain. "Hear me out, okay? I have something important to say."

"Okay," Koushi agrees easily, shuffling to the side of the couch, so that Daichi has space to sit as well.

"I'm sorry," Daichi says, the moment he's sitting down. "I'm sorry I keep making you do this with me. For me, really. You're not getting anything out of this at all, are you? I'm just making you play along to help me and I'm being selfish about it. If you want to stop, just say so, okay? I'll tell my parents the truth. I don't want to keep doing this."

"What do you mean?" Koushi asks, blinking with confusion. "You don't want to pretend we're dating?"

"I don't want to _pretend_ ," Daichi says quietly. "I—I want to tell my parents that we're dating and _mean it_ , or I don't want to do it at all. That's what I mean."

Koushi blinks again. "…Oh."

"The story we made up," Daichi says, "the one where I told you how I felt at the end of high school. That's how things should have gone. But I didn't, and I'm sorry, and I've been making you lie with me instead of telling _anyone_ the truth. I understand if it's too late, but—"

"Daichi," Koushi interrupts, punching him in the arm. "Since when do you chicken out of things like that?"

Rubbing his arm, Daichi laughs hollowly. "I was scared, you know? All the changes that were coming when we graduated school were scary enough. I didn't want to make it worse by changing things between us, too."

"You should have said something," Koushi mutters, and he wants to punch Daichi's arm again but instead, he reaches out and rests his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "I would have returned your feelings then. I still return your feelings now."

Daichi smiles softly, and it makes Koushi's heart feel like it's growing five times bigger in his chest.

"I'm sorry I waited."

"You have a lot of time to make up for," Koushi tells him seriously. "A lot of kisses we've missed out on. A lot of dates we didn't have. You should fix that."

Daichi grins, pulling Koushi into his arms and holding him tightly. Koushi thinks he can feel Daichi trembling a little, or that might just be him. "I will. I'll make up for everything. We'll do everything we missed out on."

"And when your parents come to visit…"

"I'll tell them the truth," Daichi finishes.

"Good," Koushi grins. "I'm looking forward to being introduced to my boyfriend's parents."

With a soft laugh, Daichi rests their foreheads together. "Yeah. Good thing I already know they love you as much as I do."


End file.
